


She needs people who won't run away

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: This fic takes place after the events of the musical.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter one

Charles had proposed to Delia and it was finally time for them to get married. They had been planning for a while now, and after the recent events with a certain ghost, he refused to eve speak his name some nobody slipped up, he thought it was time he make Delia his wife. Charles was happy to welcome the woman he loved into the family, but he couldn’t forget about, and not talk about Emily. Emily was Lydia’s mother, and although Lydia had improved, she had never fully recovered over the loss of her mother. 

Adam and Barbara would be coming to their wedding, they were all a family now, the ghosts who used to live in the house, and the human family that still did. Sure, they could have left after the events, but they loved the house they lived in, and they had to love Barbara and Adam. They loved the house so much it was the location of their wedding, Charles and Delia couldn’t think of a better place to have their wedding. The guest list was small, only close friends and family, so they would have enough space for everyone. Charles worried that Delia would leave him because eventually she would be bothered by Lydia’s negative energy, and against the zen positive vibes she was sending, Lydia would weigh her down until she just couldn’t take it anymore so she left. Charles would never forgive himself if Delia made him choose, it was Lydia, it would always be Lydia she would always be number one in his life. Surly Delia understood this and she loved Lydia was well right? The way the two of them were acting lately it sounded like she knew, and that she was more than ready to become Lydia’s stepmother. In the back of his mind, Charles was still thinking that Delia would leave him one day, and it would be one of the worst days of his life.

“Hi, dad! Are you almost ready to go?” Lydia stepped into the room wearing the yellow dress she wore the night of the now infamous dinner. Yellow was a happy color, and today was a happy day, today she could not wear her usual black and Goth make up. Lydia wasn’t going to be depressing today, she had made Barbara and Adam promise to tap her on the shoulder if she got overly depressing. Delia and her dad had asked her to be happy today, so for them she could be happy and they could start their first day as a family off right. 

Charles was still wrapped in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his daughter come in. Luckily, when she spoke he was pulled from his own thoughts for a while. “Oh, hi Lydia! I didn’t hear you come in. Yes, I’m almost ready." Charles wanted to talk to Lydia about his thoughts, a lesson he learned the hard way when they didn’t talk about Lydia’s mother was that bad thoughts can stay with you for a long time. After a while, the bad thoughts will start affecting the people around you, and the mood will constantly be brought down about ten notches. “Lydia, I’ve been thinking I know Delia has said she’s in this for the long haul, but one day do you think she will leave? Like if the two of us get to be too much for her?” Charles looked at his daughter wondering what she was going to say in response. Hopefully, she had these kinds of thoughts too or at least had an opinion on what he said. 

“Yeah, I just came from talking Delia, and she wants you to know she’s almost ready. She and Barbara are just finishing up.” She smiled and listened as her dad spoke. The fact that her dad was having these thoughts was crazy because she was also having these thoughts, this was one of the reasons she vowed to be happy today. “I’ve been thinking about that as well. I don’t think we have to worry because Delia loves us, I don’t think she would have stayed during my darkest days if she didn’t believe we could work.” Lydia gave her dad a smile she had been smiling more lately because after the events with Beetlejuice, her family needed the time to repair and be together. If she was being honest, they were still repairing and they would be for a long time. 

Charles listened and nodded Lydia had a point Delia had stayed during the toughest days, she stood by his and his daughter’s side. Delia seemed devoted to Charles and Lydia and they needed someone like her in their lives especially now. “You’re right Lydia. I feel if she was going to leave, she would have left by now right? I love you and I always will but even your lighter days are dark.” Charles gave Lydia a hug he didn’t plan on this conversation getting so deep, but he also had been avoiding the deep emotions and conversations for years now. 

“I know that and yes, I feel like if she was going to leave because the two of us she would have by now.” Lydia smiled at her dad, she wanted to make him feel better, and say that the thoughts he was having right now were normal and valid. “I know I’m not the best person because my emotions go up and down, and I’m depressing, but Delia has been with us through all of this. In fact, she’s helped me see the brighter side of things, and I’m so thankful for her.” Lydia hoped her dad would believe what she was saying here. 

Charles nodded as Lydia spoke, at least Lydia could admit that she wasn’t the happiest person in the world. “You have a point Lydia and I’m glad you feel she has helped you. Given the most recent events, I’ve seen you be happier, and I like seeing you be happy.” Delia was in his life now, and she would be for a long time as far as he could tell, she made his family better and warmer. 

“I like being happier as well. It makes me feel better about life, and about myself to talk to you and what I’m feeling.” Lydia had never been the most open person, but from the moment Delia entered her life, she was being more open and positive. 

“Charles and Lydia, Delia and Barbara are ready when you both are.” Adam floated into the attic where Charles and Lydia were talking. He studied them for a moment and smiled wide. “You both look really nice.” Adam loved seeing Lydia and Charles so happy, especially today, they deserved to be happy. 

Charles turned even though he could really see where Adam was, only Lydia could see Barbara and Adam, she was alive, but she found the ghosts in the first place. “Thank you, Adam! I’m ready to go. Lydia?” Charles looked at his daughter with a questioning look just to make sure she was also ready. 

“Dad, he’s in front of us. Adam, have you heard anything from you know who? I don’t want him popping up, and ruining the wedding.” Sure, Beetlejuice was her best friend, but today he needed to lay low and not pop up out of nowhere, even if not everyone could see him without saying his name three times in a row. 

“Good point Lydia,” Charles said turning around again so he was facing the same direction as Adam. “Adam, I can’t let him be here today. If he comes back someday, fine, he’s Lydia’s best friend, but not today.” Charles now had a look of concern on his face. 

“I have not seen or heard from he who must not be named since he left. I feel assured he will not pop up today, but I do have a slight feeling he may show up here again any day now.” Adam was a serious person by nature, and even as a ghost, he was serious. Lydia had gone as far as to call him a stick in the mud, and say that he could use some more fun in his life. His tone now was more serious than ever now. 

“We just need to remain on our guard for when he comes back.” Charles looked at Lydia one final time, this time studying the pale pink nail polish on her fingernails. “I like this color nail polish on your Lydia,” Charles said beaming at Lydia. 

“Yes, I know this sound weird, I miss him, and I just want my best friend back.” Barbara picked her nail polish color, when Delia said Lydia should have a lighter color on her nails just for today. “Yes, Barbara picked this color when Delia said I should consider a lighter tone on my nails just for today.” Once more Lydia looked to her dad, and then to Adam. “Okay, let’s do this,” she took her dad’s hand and walked with him out of the room.

The ceremony was lovely, and they had made it without you know whom being one of those wedding crashers you heard about on the news. The party afterward was even more fun for the family because everyone was so relaxed. Even Lydia had a good time, and she was tough to please most of the time. After all the guest had left and Adam and Barbara were in the attic Delia, Charles, and Lydia finally had the downtime they had been wanting all day. 

“Thank you so much for giving me one of the best days of my life Charles and Lydia. I love you both very much,” Delia loved time likes this when they could just spend time just the three of them. She had a plan to work this into the evening schedule, she just needed to think of the right angle to sell Lydia on her plan. This moment right now was a start at least. 

“I’m so happy to hear you say that Delia. I really wanted today to be a good day for you, and I’m so happy it all worked out.” Charles knew about what Delia referred too as family time every night, and they would make it work, He hoped they would at least. “I love you so much Delia,” Charles kissed his wife and he loved that he could call her his wife now. 

“Today was fun, and it was one of the best says I’ve had in a while because I was so happy for you both.” No negative or depressing comments from her right now, she was exhausted sure, but she also had fun. 

Charles and Delia looked at Lydia and then towards each other. They were not sure if she was going to make another comment, but she was really happy right now. This was what they had both wanted for a while, and the fact that she was happy made them even happier. 

“I’m so pleased to hear you say that Lydia.” It was getting late, and there would be more time for family time like this, when Delia got her way, and Charles was sure she would get her way eventually. 

“I’m glad I made you happy dad and Delia.” Lydia was getting tired sure, but she wanted her dad and stepmother to have time with her out of the room. Also, maybe she wanted to see if she could summon Beetlejuice just to talk to him. “I love you both so much. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lydia gave her dad and hug as she left. 

A few moments later, Charles and Delia made their way to their room as happy as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is trying to be happier for the sake of everyone in her life. She works out the plan with Barbara and then goes to talk to her dad and Delia. Little does she know that Charles and Delia are talking about her as well.

Lydia was in her room the next morning remembering how happy she was after last night. The whole day yesterday was great, and she really didn’t want this happiness to end. She told herself she would be better at talking to Delia, and that she would be better at being happy with in general. Lydia was telling herself different things she could do to be happier, and this meant being less depressing in general. Thinking about how her being happy would change the mood of the house, and the rest of the family, she smiled. 

“Good Morning daughter how are you this morning?” Perhaps she should have knocked before coming into Lydia’s room. Barbara made a note of that for the future, for now, it was a little too late for that. Barbara looked at Lydia and she looked concerned. 

Lydia was pulled from her thoughts by Barbara coming to check on her and see how she was doing. On the weekends, if she wasn’t downstairs by ten, one of the ghost parents would come and check on her. “Oh Hi Barbara! I’m good this morning thanks. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?” For Lydia, talking to Barbra about her plan to be happier and less depressing would work best because she could test out the delivery. The delivery when she told her dad and Delia was the important thing, she needed to make sure they heard her, and they needed to know she wasn’t playing around, she was fully serious about this plan to be a better person. 

Barbra studied Lydia for a moment, she had a look of concern, and the fact that Lydia’s tone was serious didn’t help the situation or her feelings of fear. “Of course Lydia, you know you can always talk to me about anything right? I’m always here for you if you ever need to talk.” Barbra was trying to keep her mind as open as possible, she was trying to prepare herself for whatever Lydia was going to tell her. Whatever it was Lydia needed to talk about, Barbara would listen and reply saying she would love Lydia no matter what. 

Lydia took a deep breath not sure, how she should approach telling Barbra what was going on in her head. She knew the plan, but she needed to consider her word choice. The fact that Barbara was anxious and naïve was another reason she needed to be careful with how she presented her current predicament. Barbara could also offer some advice about how she could talk to Delia and her dad. “So, I was thinking about how happy I was yesterday, and how happy I made Delia and my dad. I want to be less depressing, and a happier person. Honestly, I feel like I could grow more in this way.” Lydia looked at Barbra not sure what she was going to say to this. She hoped that she thought that this was a good idea, or that she was going to be about to make this work. Judging by the look on Barbara’s face, she was not sure what to think. 

Barbara really loved what Lydia was talking about, it was going to be her a healthier person, and a happier person because she wouldn’t be thinking bad of herself. “Lydia I’m very proud of you for coming to this conclusion on your own. Honestly, hearing you say this and talking about it with you makes me happy because it means you’ll be better as a person.” Barbara was not sure how Charles and Delia would take this news, she hoped they would be proud like she was. Adam should also know this, so the two of them could help Lydia if she got out of hand, or became too depressing. Together she and Adam should be able to Lydia if she ever went too overboard with being moody or depressing. 

Lydia smiled when Barbara said she was proud of her, she wanted to make her parents, and the ghost’s that she called ghost’s parents proud. “Really? You’re proud of me and I made you happy?” The word happiness wasn’t associated with Lydia, and she wasn’t sure if Barbara was going honest or not, she might just be saying this to make Lydia feel better. While she hoped Barbara was being honest, she knew the other side of her was just saying that she was proud just to make her feel better. Lydia was trying to study Barbara to make sure she was not trying to pull her leg or anything like that. 

What Barbara disliked the most was the fact that Lydia didn’t trust that she was telling the truth here. It made her upset because she wanted Lydia to know that she could trust her. “Lydia, yes, of course, I’m proud of you, and I’m happy for you. I want you to grow as a person. Also, I’m proud of you a lot, no matter what your dad and Delia might say, you can trust I’m proud of you. “Was Barbara trying a little too hard here? Maybe, but she thought this was what Lydia needed to hear to make her feel better. 

Lydia nodded, and she was still unsure if she could trust what she was hearing. “Do you think my dad and Delia will be proud of me?” This was the biggest worry in her mind, making her dad proud of her so he could tell his friends how proud he was. This was more of a matter of pride, and the fact that she had always wanted her dad to talk about her to his friends in a positive way. Delia was another story, they had met when her dad had brought Delia on as her life coach. Lydia and Delia had a rocky start, and then they eventually found their footing. 

Barbara knew why Lydia was asking if Charles and Delia would be proud. Any young person in Lydia’s position would want their family to be proud of her. “Lydia, I believe your dad and Delia will be so proud of you, and this new you will make them happy as well.” Barbara was trying to put a pleasant spin on things, as she usually did, but that didn’t mean she didn’t believe every word she was telling Lydia. 

“You really think so?” Lydia was a known pessimist. She needed to make sure Barbara was being honest with her, and that she wasn’t trying to take it easy on her because she had feelings of doubt. In her opinion, she had every reason to doubt because she wasn’t sure that her dad had been fully honest with her, to begin with. While she hadn’t known Delia as long, she still had the doubts that Delia was being honest with her as well. 

Barbra was trying to think of how she could tell Lydia she meant every word she was saying. “Of course Lydia, I think they will both support you, and they will be happy you are making this choice.” As much as Barbra loved Lydia, the doom and gloom of the house got old and being a lighter mood meant that they could do more fun things, like have a family game night. 

Lydia had no reason but to trust what Barbara was saying, she knew that Barbara was being honest when she said this because it was the second time she had mentioned something about her father and Delia being proud of her. “Okay. I need to go talk to my dad and Delia, also, if I see Adam around I’ll tell him as well, just so everyone knows. “Lydia stood up and looked at Barbara wondering what she was going to say. 

“I understand. I think it’s best if you go and talk to your dad and Delia, just so they know, and also to get it over with sort of a thing.” Barbara could tell Adam, but something like this it was better coming from Lydia herself. 

Lydia walked out of the room thinking about what she was going to say to her dad and Delia. She knew what she was going to say, but this was all in how she phrased what she wanted to talk about. In her head, she was going over what she was going to say and hoping that they would see this as a good thing at the end of the day. 

********

Charles and Delia were still in the euphotic happy stage of their wedding yesterday. Lydia was happy for them, and this was all they wanted. The two of them had gotten up early and started breakfast. They knew that on the weekends, Lydia liked to sleep in, and they didn’t want to bother her if she wasn’t ready to come down. By 10:00 AM, Charles would check on her if they hadn’t seen her yet. 

“Do you think Lydia being happy yesterday was just an act?” Charles looked at Delia, hoping that as a life coach, Delia might have some insight into their current situation with Lydia. He hoped she had made some strides, and that she was going to be a happier person, but he had his doubts of course. She was the kind of person who was sad and moody, and it brought everyone’s mood down. 

“Well, it’s hard for me to say, I would like to think she has made some strides during my time with her, but then again you and I both know her.” Delia wanted to be honest with Charles, she didn’t want to say that Lydia would be better at being happier, she couldn’t guarantee that, and Chares would be upset if Lydia wasn’t happier this morning. 

“I hope she at least thinks about being happier, I had a lot of fun yesterday, and I think it was the perfect day for us as a family.” Charles was finishing setting the table hoping his daughter would be down for breakfast soon. In his head, he was going through what he could say to make Lydia really hear him, and understand that he liked her company better when she was happy. This was one of those things that would lie in the phrasing, and how Lydia was feeling when the two of them talked. After breakfast might be the best time to talk to her, because she was awake, and hopefully they could have a conversation about how Charles felt. Talking about their feelings was one of the key elements in their relationship. When Emily passed, Charles refused to talk about it, and this was one of the reasons Lydia was the way she was right now. 

“Oh. I’m sure she will think about being happier, I just hope it actually happens for our sake as well as hers.” Was Delia perhaps over the line? Maybe, but she didn’t want to be one of those people who sugar-coated things. Most of the time, Delia was positive but she felt the need to be honest with Charles about the way she felt. Hopefully, Lydia would keep in mind what happened yesterday, and how happy everyone was, and she would take that into consideration before making any rash decisions. 

“Oh, for our sake as well, she keeps herself in line, and that we can be a happier family, just like in the old days.” By the old days, Charles meant when his wife Emily was around, and Lydia was happier as a person. 

“Good Morning dad and Delia. “ Lydia had just walked into the kitchen know the two of them had been talking, just based on their reactions right now. Delia at the table looking straight ahead, and her dad at the stove, looking down at what he was finishing cooking for them. This was a bad idea, but she didn’t want to back down from talking to her dad and Delia. What would Barbara and Adam say if they found out, she hadn’t talked to her dad and Delia about what she was thinking? Barbara might offer to talk to Delia and her dad for her, but if she wanted to do this, it needed to come from her because otherwise, they might not believe her. 

“Good morning Lydia. How are you doing this morning?” Charles was trying to play it cool, but he was really freaking out in the inside about what Lydia would say. She was just full of surprises, and he was nervous as to what she was going to say. Years of living with Lydia had taught him that you shouldn’t predict what she was going to say, because the way her mind worked, she could come up with some crazy things to say. 

“Hello, Lydia. Are you doing okay today?” Delia was not as cheery and optimistic as she usually was, this was out of character for her sure, but she was worried about what Lydia was going to say, and she needed to calm down a little bit. All Delia wanted was the answer to the fears she and Charles were most likely feeling here. This was a feeling she didn’t enjoy, and she was just filled with worry and general fear over what Lydia might say to the two of them. 

“Hi, dad and Delia. I’m doing well today, I’m still really happy for the two of you.” This was not a lie, she still was happy for them, but this was also her trying to find more time to figure out the plan of action. She needed to just go, and hope the words would find themselves when she got talking. There were not many times when Lydia Deetz was at a loss for words, this was just one of those times. “I was wondering if I could talk to you both about something I’ve been thinking about?” Giving her dad and Delia a chance to respond was giving her more time to think. 

Charles studied Lydia for a moment wondering how he should talk to Lydia about what he and Delia were discussing. She seemed happy today, and that was good, but at any moment, she could snap back into the depressing way she was. Honestly, he preferred this Lydia and hoped she could stay this way forever. “I’m glad that hear that you’re happy this morning. It’s really nice to see you so happy.” Charles was cautious about what to say next. He felt he needed to be careful just based on past experience with his daughter. Maybe he had already stepped over the line and he would need to backpedal, this was not going to end well if he needed to backtrack here. 

Delia looked at Lydia and she really looked happy this morning. This was good because she could afford to be happier in her life, and this was just a start to her living the life Delia and Charles wanted her to live. Today was just a stepping stone, but she did wish that she could tell if Lydia was serious, or if this was just an act to get her and Charles on her side. She wanted to keep talking to Lydia just to be sure, she was being serious right now. “I’m glad you’re feeling happy this morning Lydia. Perhaps our life coaching is working for you?” Delia looked at Lydia wondering what she was going to say next. 

Lydia could tell that Delia and her dad wanted to talk to her, but she couldn’t tell what they wanted to talk about exactly, and she wanted answers to her questions. The other part of the plan was to have them just have an open discussion, this is was all she wanted an open talk about how she was feeling at this moment in her life. Perhaps this would be the time they all needed to have a talk about what she really wanted to do. “I just want to talk to both of you about how I want to be a happier person. I fee this is the best thing for everyone, all of us, and me being a happier person is just better for all of us right?” That had come out a little too quickly, and it was mostly a panic, her voice was filled with panic and anxiety as to how her dad and Delia would react to this. 

Charles was floored with how Lydia was talking right now, and it was like she had heard what he and Delia were talking about. Either that or she had the same thoughts at the same time and it was just serendipity that they all were thinking the same thing at the same time. Charles was thinking about what he was going to say to Lydia, he really was happy that she was feeling this way and he needed to share his excitement in some way. “Oh Lydia, I’m so happy to hear you say this, Delia and I were talking this morning about how we wish that you were a happier person.” Perhaps not the best way to share his excitement, but he was going to roll with it, and hope that his daughter knew what he meant deep down. 

Delia looked to Lydia and smiled “I’m so very happy to hear you say this Lydia. I feel this will be best for all of us if you’re happier yes. In addition, this will make your dad and me happier because we see that you’re better. It’s better for everyone in the long run.” This was an honest positive moment and not a fake one that she sometimes did with Lydia, just to make her feel better about herself, it was the best choice in the long run.” 

After as Lydia could tell, her dad and Delia were taking this better than she thought they would. This was going better than she thought it would, and maybe they heard her talking to Barbra before. It didn’t make sense in her mind, but there was no other way they could have known what Lydia was going to tell them without her telling them first right? “I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think this would be as easy to talk to you both about this. I’m not going to lie, I thought you were going to be angry with me about what I was going to say. Truthfully, I’m glad you’re both taking this so well.” Lydia smiled, she had really worried over nothing and, and it wasn’t a big deal as she made it out to be. 

Charles listened as Lydia spoke and from what she was saying, this was a good thing because he could tell she was meaning what she was saying. “Lydia, I’m very happy that you are really trying to be a better person.” He was going to leave it there before he stepped over the line, and then he would make his daughter feel bad about talking to him and Delia. 

“I agree and I’m very happy that you’re coming now us now, and that you have a plan to better yourself. I love seeing you so happy.” Delia was sure Lydia would enjoy her support here, but on the other hand, Delia wasn’t Lydia’s mother, and the two of them had gotten off to a rocky start. 

“I’m very happy you’re both on my side, and that you’re doing your best to support me.” Lydia was going off in the wrong direction, but she had already said what she said, and it was too late to take this back now. She would need to have to go with what she said, and hope that her dad and Delia didn’t take what she said in the wrong way. 

“Oh, you always have our support Lydia, but the fact that you want to be happier means that we will support you even more than we did before. We just want you to be happy and this seems like it’s a great way to make you happy.” Charles was being honest with Lydia, probably more honest than he had been in a while. Charles made a mental note that he needed to be honest with Lydia more, he was going to work on that. Lydia was the type of person who really needed honesty when she was like this. 

“I agree with your dad. You always have my support and especially now, I am going to support you now more than ever.” Delia smiled hoping Lydia knew that she could trust her and that she could tell her things in confidence. 

“I’m so happy you’re both taking this so well. I was talking to Barbra about this earlier, and she took this really well. I’m not going to lie, I thought you would overreact. I know that is negative thinking, and the opposite of what I’m supposed to be doing, but I had the thought based on past experiences.” Lydia knew that she shouldn’t say this, but she could not think about what was going to happen when she was planning. She looked to her dad and Delia, not sure what they were going to say, she hoped they would still be okay with what she was saying. 

“I know Lydia, I know I have not been the best parent in the past, but I have changed, or I want to change and do better.” Charles smiled not sure what Lydia was going to say to him. Her thinking that he would overreact in a negative way was correct, normally he would have. He was trying to be better because Delia made him a better parent, and she deserved all the credit, he was so thankful for her, and how much she helped them. 

“You can trust your dad and I will react in a more positive way now.” Delia looked at Charles for some kind of confirmation. 

“I’m so happy to know that dad and Delia.” Lydia was just happy she could trust that her dad and Delia could be happy for her. 

The rest of the breakfast was spent with a happy family conversation because they could have happy talks now. The family was hopeful this could be the way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this is a long chapter but I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia summons Beetlejuice to get him back in her life. The two of them work out what he will say to the rest of the family. Beetlejuice says he is sorry and the family forgives him.

Lydia woke early the next morning because she had been pulled from her sleep. It was summer, and she like most kids her age wanted to sleep in. The reason she was pulled from her sleep was that she missed Beetlejuice. Sure, he wasn’t the best candidate for a best friend, and he wasn’t going to get a friend of the year award anytime soon, but he was one that cared about her. Deep down in his soul, he could tell he cared. He messed up, and he owned her an apology, but she wasn’t all that much of a saint either. She wished he had a phone, or that he had left a phone number, before she killed him, and made him leave. Her mind then went to his safety, he was okay, right? She just wanted to know that he was doing okay and that he would be fine eventually. 

Lydia pulled out her list of topics to talk with Beetlejuice about. Towards the top of the list was how he was doing, and what had happened since the last time the two of them saw each other. Next was that he should apologize to the family, she was sure they would forgive him if he said he was sorry, at least she thought they would anyway. Last was about movies they should watch and music they should listen to, now that he could come back and be her friend again. 

Lydia thought she was going to be able to summon him, She could before, she didn’t know why it wouldn’t work now. Her dad and Delia would freak with they found out, and Barbara and Adam wouldn’t be on her side either. She needed to try and do this quickly, otherwise, she would need to wait until she could be alone again. She needed a plan, that was what her list was for, but also she should think this through a little more. She missed him, and she wanted to talk to him, just to make sure that he was doing okay. Lydia wanted to help him if he needed help, she thought he would do the same for her if she ever needed it. 

Lydia got ready in dark skinny jeans and a black sweater so Beetlejuice wouldn’t see her in her pajamas. She hoped this would work, and that her family would be forgiving of Beetlejuice, that way they could all start over as if they had never met before, and the past didn’t happen. 

“Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice” she waited hoping that any moment now her best friend who just happened to be a demon would appear right in front of her. Maybe he was mad at her for killing him? She would probably need to apologize for her wrongdoing as well. 

A puff of smoke filled the room “Hey Lydia! How have you been kid?” Truth be told Beetlejuice had missed Lydia as well, and he hoped that she would call him one day so they could be friends again, they were each their own brand of chaos, but together they would be unstoppable chaos that he wanted to take part in. 

“Ah! It worked I’m so glad to see you Beetlejuice. I’ve missed you so much.” Lydia hugged him in a friendly way because she really did miss him and she wanted to talk with him. She was crying and he could probably tell. If Lydia didn’t do well with emotions Beetlejuice really didn’t do well with emotions, and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in any way. 

“Of course it worked Lydia, I told you, every time you say my name three times in a row, it must be spoken unbroken, and I will come to you.” Beetlejuice couldn’t tell if Lydia was crying because she was upset, or because she was happy but he wanted to help her if, she was upset in any way. “Lydia, you’re crying, and I want to help you if you’re sad and I want to help make it better for you.” He looked at her not sure what he was going to say. 

“I know, but this time I thought you were mad at me for killing you the last time we saw each other.” Lydia looked at him not sure if she was making sense to him or not. She was just happy he was here and that he hadn’t ignored her call. “Me? Yeah, I’m okay. I’m crying because I’m so happy to see you.” She hugged him again because she missed him so much. 

Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, she was being honest, and he knew that she wasn’t the best with emotions, he wasn’t either, and the two of them had that in common. “Oh, trust me, Lydia I’m still mad about that, I trusted you and I am glad you called for me so we can talk and make up.” Beetlejuice studied her for a moment, he was glad she was happy and that he missed her. “I missed you so much, Lydia. I’m glad that we can be together again.” He hugged her back because he missed her so much and he was feeling a lot of emotions right now, he had a lot to talk about with Lydia about, and he needed to make sure she really was doing okay. 

“Beetlejuice how are you doing? I want to make sure you’re doing okay.” Lydia looked at him and he looked well, she was glad he looked like he was doing well. Lydia started to cry again because she was really so just so happy to see him. “I’m sorry about what happened between us. I hope that we can start over now. I know that it will take time to get back to the time where we were best friends.” Lydia hoped Beetlejuice would say yes today. 

“I’m doing good Lydia, again, better now that I’m seeing you here again, but I am doing well.” Beetlejuice looked at Lydia and he was happy she wanted to be on good terms with him again. “Lydia, I would love to be friends with you again.” He smiled grateful that she was able to see past what happened between them. 

Lydia was going to move onto the next portion of her plan. She would need Beetlejuice to pay attention as he was an essential part of this plan. “Beetlejuice we need to talk to my family. You need to apologize to my dad, Delia, Adam, and Barbra, I feel like they will forgive you.” Lydia hoped Beetlejuice would understand where she was coming from here.   
Beetlejuice paused for a moment Lydia was making sense here, but he was not that type that would say he would say sorry. Beetlejuice lived his life the way that he wanted and he didn’t want to start now. He did want to have his best friend back, but at what price was he willing to get Lydia back in his life, but did he really want to apologize. “Lydia, I understand where you’re coming from here, but I’m not really one to apologize. You know me, why would I start apologizing now?” 

Beetlejuice was having the reaction she thought he would, and she should have planned for this. She should have had a backup plan, maybe she should have had them in here when she had summoned him. “I know that Beetlejuice but I want you to apologize to them because then you can come over whenever you want. We can even have dinner sometime if you want.” Lydia studied him as she was trying to figure out what more she could say to make sure he understood what was going on in her head. 

“Look, Lydia, I understand where you’re coming from. I will apologize to them because that way we can hang out again. I really am sorry for the way that I treated them and for what happened between your family and me.” Beetlejuice frowned he really didn’t want to be one of those people who would need to apologize for everything he said now. “Will they forgive me do you think?” Beetlejuice thought he was worthy of forgiveness. He needed to prove that he had changed, but the key was how, how was he going to do this? 

“Beetlejuice I feel the only way that we can hang out is if you say you’re sorry.” She was being honest with him because she thought that was the only way to get through to him. The way that he was frowning at her said that he wasn’t going to reason easily. This was going to take work, but she didn’t feel like they had the time to waste. In her mind, they needed to make a move quickly, and they needed to be accurate in their planning. One small misstep could ruin the plan they had in their heads, and that would be bad. “I think they will forgive you Beetlejuice. It might take some time, you know my dad, he’s a tough nut to crack, and he still feels hurt by what you did.” Lydia didn’t want to tell him what else had happened, maybe he didn’t care? “Speaking of my dad, he and Delia got married yesterday. We had fun and I’m very happy. I know that happiness is a weird thing for me, but I’m trying to have a more positive outlook on life.” Lydia didn’t want Beetlejuice to feel left out, she wasn’t going to be this happy go lucky person all the time, but since making the choice to have a happy outlook on life, she could feel herself getting better. Would Beetlejuice still want to be her friend after what she had just said? 

“Lydia I want to work out with you what I’m going to say to your family. I want to plan what I’m saying the word for word. I feel as though sorry won’t work, I feel like they will need reasoning that I’m a better person and that I’ve changed.” Beetlejuice wasn’t sure how he could prove he had changed since the last time they met. “I’m happy for your dad and Delia I really am. Also, I’m glad that you’re happy and getting better.” Beetlejuice still wanted to be friends with Lydia, this didn’t change the way he felt about her, or what he had said. 

“Yes, we should work out what you’re going to say to them. If you say one thing wrong they might not believe you.” Lydia hoped Beetlejuice was understanding what she was saying and that they could have a plan for what he was going to say together. “I’m glad to hear you say that Beetlejuice. I have to admit, I was worried about how you would react when I told you about the fact that I want to be happier.” Lydia looked at Beetlejuice wondering if he had anything in mind to say. “Beetlejuice have you started thinking about what you want to say to them?” 

“Agreed and I don’t want to end up worse than where we started. What if they don’t believe me, and they ask me to leave, or if they don’t forgive me? What happens then, Lydia?” Beetlejuice was panicked because he didn’t want to go back to the way things used to be with him and Lydia. “I have started something in my head. How does this sound so far? Hi, I’m really sorry about what happened between us, and I hope that you can all forgive me?” Beetlejuice signed he didn’t think this was going to work and saying it out loud it already sounded stupid and lame. 

“Don’t panic Beetlejuice we can get through this together and you have my help no matter what. I need you to know that.” This was her trying to make sure he knew that he could always count on her no matter what, and how much she loved him. “I think that’s a really good start. We can work for a bit on that, but I think they might believe you. Coming from me, you sound genuine and I would believe you if you said that to me.” She looked at him and he looked like he was starting to calm down, and that was good because if he panicked that wouldn’t work as well as they needed it to.

“I’m glad to hear I have your help with this Lydia. I need all the help I can get with this, and that’s saying a lot.” Beetlejuice was thinking about doing this now before they wasted any more time on just sitting here planning. “Do you really think it is okay to say that? I think it sounds cheesy and that they might not believe me when I say that I’m being honest.” Beetlejuice wanted to know what Lydia was thinking about when they should do this. “Should we do this now? I feel like we’re wasting time just sitting here planning when we could be talking to your family about this?” Beetlejuice was being a little too honest he thought and Lydia was only trying to help him here. 

“Of course, you may always count on my help no matter what.” Beetlejuice was right, they needed to start moving now, and maybe they would be more understanding than she thought. “Yes we should go now, I feel like we are wasting time to just standing here talking when I’m the one who already wants to be your friend again.” Lydia smiled and looked at Beetlejuice. “Shall we then?” She hoped he wouldn’t turn around and change his mind now that they already had a plan, and they were going to start moving with this plan. 

“I appreciate that Lydia, I feel like I couldn’t do this without you, and your help has been essential.” He didn’t want to run from this because he was scared, he didn’t want to just call it a day when he had come this far. “Yeah, I’m ready I don’t want to back down because I came this far. It would be silly to walk away now you know?” He hopped his logic was making sense to Lydia, and that she would tell him if he didn’t think this was a good idea. 

“Backing down now would be silly because if you come back, they might find out you came back once and then ran.” Lydia looked at him knowing that they were both on the same page here. “Okay follow me,” she left her room and hoped that Beetlejuice was behind her. 

**************

Charles and Delia thought it was odd that Lydia wasn’t downstairs yet. They knew she liked to sleep in late, but this was a record even for her. They could see Barbara or Adam, but they were sure that she hadn’t seen Lydia today either. They weren’t really worried per se, just concerned about what could happen if Lydia was left alone for too long. 

“Hi! Can I please see you both in the living room?” Lydia thought this was the best way to get her dad and Delia to listen to reason. If they said no she would tell them the reason she wanted to see them, although that could also backfire in their faces if this didn’t work out at the right time. 

“Certainly Lydia” Charles was worried about what she was going to say but he didn’t want to raise any alarm bells or anything like that. He hoped that Lydia wasn’t going to tell them that she wanted to go back to the way that she used to be, that wouldn’t make him happy as he didn’t think this was a good idea. 

“Of course Lydia” Delia was more curious to know what Lydia was going to say to them not even thinking that it could be something bad. Delia was positive by nature, always putting a positive or pleasant spin on things, that way when things got bad for her, she could not be as sad as someone else might be in that situation. 

Once they were in the living room, Delia and Charles were seated, with Adam, and Barbara beside them they all looked concerned. They noticed Beetlejuice but they didn’t say anything. 

“Wait! Lydia, why is Beetlejuice here? I thought he left for good.” Given the past events, Charles thought he had every reason to be mad at Beetlejuice for what he did. In his mind, he took an already broken girl and he made her even more broken. With him back in her life, he wasn’t sure what Lydia would do now, but he didn’t have high hopes it would be positive. 

“Dad, just listen to him. Go ahead Beetlejuice tell them why you called them all here.” Lydia knew that Beetlejuice was anxious and she was trying to find a way to ease some of his anxiety. She thought this would go well if only Beetlejuice could remain calm and not stress out as much as he was right now. 

“Thank you, Lydia. Everyone thank you for joining me here today. I have called you all here because I’m sorry about everything. I am so sorry that I caused you all pain and made you all upset in the past. I have learned from my mistake, and I would like you all to accept my apology. I want to start over and be friends with you all again. I know it might take some time, but I hope you can all find it in your heart to forgive me.” Beetlejuice was trying to judge the looks on their faces, he could tell if they were going to think he was being genuine or not. 

“Beetlejuice I really think you learned from your mistake, and so I’m going to forgive you.” Barbara was the one who could forgive him first, everyone could tell that. Beetlejuice shouldn’t have worried about asking Barbara for her forgiveness, she was kind of seen as a pushover or the most trusting out of anyone in the group.

Adam just stared at Beetlejuice, Barbara was too trusting, and there was no way that she wouldn’t forgive Beetlejuice practically on the spot. He wasn’t going to be as forgiving, he wanted to question just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt his family again. He needed to know this wasn’t a kind of fluke, and that he could trust Beetlejuice now. “How do we know this is for real? How do we know that you won’t just go out and do what you did before?” Adam’s tone was angry, and it was because he was angry after what Beetlejuice did that he thought he could just come back and that everything would be fine, he was not going to let Beetlejuice get off that easily. 

Delia was trying to remain as positive as she could about this situation. Anything could get Beetlejuice off, and he would be the one who would take everything he said back. This was a bad idea because it meant he didn’t mean what he just said to them. “I agree with Adam. How do we know that you mean what you say to us here? I mean, you just show up here and ask us to forgive just like that?” Delia like Adam wasn’t going to forgive Beetlejuice all that easily, and she didn’t think that Charles would roll over that easily either. 

Charles looked at Beetlejuice and set with his arms crossed. If this ghost thought he could just come in here and apologize, and think that everything was going to be fine, he had another thing coming. Just because Lydia and Barbara were so easy to forgive Beetlejuice didn’t mean that he was going to just roll over, and say that everything was fine. “Delia and Adam said what I was thinking. How do we know that you won’t just up and leave us again? What will we do then? Are we supposed to just move on and make sure that Lydia doesn’t get as bad as she did the last time you left? You weren’t here to see how she reacted the last time you left.” Charles waited for Beetlejuice to form some kind of response. What he said would be the real test of if Beetlejuice was being honest about being sorry or not. 

“Look, I know that Beetlejuice made a mistake in the past, but I know that he really means what he is saying now. He and I talked about what he was going to say, and we agreed that he would be honest with you all. This is the most emotional I’ve ever seen him and I can tell that he needs our support now more than ever.” Lydia looked at the group wondering what they were going to say to this, she was a bit taken aback because some of the reactions, particularly her father’s, were uncalled for, and out of line. She hoped Beetlejuice was planning some sort of a retort to what they were all saying to him here. 

Beetlejuice thought for a moment before he said anything in response. What three of them were saying made sense to him, and he just needed to consider how he was going to reply to what they said. “I understand why some of you are not so quick to forgive me. It’s like you said, I just left the last time, but in my defense, she did bring me to life just so she could kill me. How would you feel if someone did that you?!” Beetlejuice needed to calm down, He was not helping his own cause here. “I won’t just up and leave again because I told Lydia I wouldn’t and I would never break a promise to her, I thought the four of you would understand that better than anyone.” He crossed his arms again because he was mad that they didn’t trust him. 

“If Lydia trusts you than I do. I know she doesn’t trust all that easily, it took her a while for her to open up and trust me as well.” Delia thought for a moment before she continued, she knew what she wanted to say, she just wanted to make sure her point was made here. “If you do hurt her by leaving again, or in any other way, I will hunt you down.” Delia was angry and the whole group was probably shocked to see her this mad. 

Charles sat with his arms crossed. He was at a loss for words right now, and he didn’t even know what he wanted to say to Beetlejuice. “I’m not going to trust you all that easily. You let my daughter down in the past, and so it will take time for me. I care about Lydia and I want her to feel safe.” Charles was fuming and he hoped Beetlejuice understood where he was coming from. 

“I understand that Charles I don’t know what you want me to say here. I promise that I won’t just up and leave her again.” Beetlejuice was frustrated they were just not hearing what he was saying and he needed to try and make his point better. He really was sorry this happened but also he knew that this would be bad in the end if he overacted and said the wrong thing. 

Lydia looked at her dad with her arms crossed. She wished her dad didn’t react in this way. She just wished he could have reacted in a nicer way. “I know dad, I know what happened I was there.” She was picking out what to say next because she needed to make sure she didn’t cause any more trouble for her and Beetlejuice. “I believe that he will stay here and that he is a good person. He made a mistake, he may be a dead demon, but he is still human and he still deserves our love.” Lydia didn’t know where this was coming from, but she was going to fo with it and hope that it could help her dad see her point of view here. 

“Okay, if you can forgive him, I think that I can. He seems sincere and that he will not leave as he did before. Like Delia said, if you do leave again and you hurt her Mr. Ghost man, I will hunt you down and try as hard as I can to destroy you.” 

“I promise I won’t thank you all for forgiving me.” Beetlejuice smiled he was happy to be back in their lives. 

The rest of the day was spent hanging out as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! it's been months since I've uploaded a fic. I saw Beetlejuice at the beginning of this month and got inspired. I would like to update this weekly or bi-weekly as I'm working on other fics. Enjoy!


End file.
